Cursed Captain
Not all who succumb to undeath are evil, for the curse of undeath claims black-hearted buccaneer and noble mariner alike. Some retain a glimmer of their former intellect. An even smaller number remember their past lives entirely. It is these rare few who fight against the Dark Consul, in hope of earning their final release. Stats *'Type:' Undead Pirate Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Ruby, Citrine *'Abilities:' Immune: Bane, Immune: Poison *'Unique Actions: 'Flintlock, Kraken *'Potions: 'Treasure Map *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 3B (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 1B 1R *'Dexterity:' 1B 1R *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Cursed Captain has average offense of 3B STR and defense of 3B ARM. He does not have a basic magic or missile attack, but he will typically use his below average 1B1R DEX or 1B1R WILL for offense with his unique actions.He is also immune to Bane and Poison, which has situational benefits depending on the monsters the Consul fields. '''Abilities: Flintlock increases the Captain's offense to 2B1R DEX and deals a missile 6 attack. Due to its cheap 1 AP cost, range, and higher offense, the Captain will typically use Flintlock rather than his basic melee attack when possible. The offense increase is not sufficient for the Captain to fill the Blaster role. Kraken is a magic Cross 3 AOE attack that also increases the Captain's offense to 2B1R WILL. The offensive increase puts the AOE on par with AOE from high offense heroes prior to equipment/buffs. Flintlock '''and '''Kraken '''both increase the Captain's offense, but only to be on par with the base offense of high offense heroes (2B1R). The Captain will typically use '''Flintlock unless AOE is needed, then he can use Kraken. Potion: Treasure Map is a support potion that allow the heroes to draw one additional treasure card when opening a treasure chest. Treasure Map should be used when the treasure chest is opened, but before any treasure cards are drawn. Treasure Map may not be used when drawing Treasure from defeating mini bosses, Boo Booties, or Arcade Plots. The accepted effect is to draw an additional treasure card to add to the selection of treasure. The heroes still only select one treasure to add to the backpack. If a Boo Booty is drawn, regardless if it is drawn by Treasure Map, all the drawn treasures are discarded and a Boo Booty placed on the board as usual. When the Boo Booty is defeated, the heroes do not benefit from Treasure Map. Since Treasure Map can increase the likelihood of drawing a Boo Booty, this potion will ideally be used by a hero with Luck '''that can shuffle the Boo Booty back into the treasure deck. The effectiveness of '''Treasure Map '''is reduced in SDE 2.0 as multiple treasure cards are drawn based on the tile the treasure chest is on when looted. As the wording of '''Treasure Map '''is not clear, some playgroups may elect to treat '''Treasure Map as both drawing one additional treasure and keeping it. This obviously greatly increases the value of Treasure Map since it can effectively double the Treasure the heroes can loot from Treasure Chests for very cheap one potion cost. The Captain is not generally considered a weak enough hero to need this level of advantage, but you will want to clarify with your playgroup prior to selecting this hero how Treasure Map '''will work for your game. '''Strategy: '''The Cursed Captain is a hybrid ranged AOE utility DEX/WILL hero. He will typically use '''Flintlock for a stronger missile 6 instead of his basic melee attack. He should use Kraken '''for AOE as needed. Either ability will falloff if the Captain focuses exclusively on DEX or WILL. '''Treasure Map '''should be used when possible to increase the party's chance to draw a useful Treasure. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''The Captain increases single target offense with DEX and AOE offense with WILL. He increases defense with ARM. He typically will not want STR as '''Flintlock is superior to his basic melee attack. Since the Captain can benefit from every stat in some way, he may be the best option for treasure that increases multiple offensive stats. Kraken is relatively more powerful than Flintlock since it can hit more targets and covers a large 12 square area so WILL is technically the more efficient offensive stat to focus on until the Captain is forced to fight the bosses. Limitations: '''Although the Captain is a hybrid hero, he does not have any advantages normally associated with a hybrid hero. Since his basic attack, ranged attack, and AOE attack all use different offensive stats, he will have more flexibility in equipment, but will do so at a tradeoff of increasing a different offensive stat. Although he has immunity to Bane and Poison, they are situational and the Captain does not have the toolkit to fill a Tank role even with the immunities. The Captain is particularly susceptible to Ice, since it restricts him to his basic melee attack and he will rarely increase STR due to the strengths of '''Flintlock and Kraken. Party: '''The Captain can fill the AOE WILL role in a party. He will have loot competition with DEX and WILL heroes so he will prefer to party with STR heroes that can fill the Blaster and Heal role for the party. '''Alternate Profile Captain R Available Through Captain R Expansion Category:Heroes